Three main lines of research work are planned over the course of the next six years. In each area, a primary goal has been chosen. A secondary goal will be pursued later in the project, or else as a collaborative project simultaneously with the primary goal. Work on mouse leukemias will continue efforts to increase the specificity and potency of heterologous antisera against leukemia cells. The primary objective is to find means for immunotherapy of human leukemia cells by experimentation in a model system in the mouse. A secondary objective will be to look for cell surface markers, that will serve as prognostic index for human leukemias and lymphomas. Work on carcinoma of the prostate will seek new methods for diagnosis of early stages of this neoplasm. A search for tumor-associated antigens will be made. Similar work is planned later for carcinoma of the lung. Past work on the immune response of mice to tumor implantation will be continued. The objective is to gain further understanding of immune response to tumors. This study will be extended to determine optimal conditions for use of non-specific and specific immunotherapy as an adjunct to conventional therapy.